


We Have All Night, Hon

by crxw (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crxw
Summary: “I love you so fucking much,” Vanya whispered huskily, drawing their foreheads together slowly.God that voice make her weak.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	We Have All Night, Hon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tine writing smut hshdhshd, I love these two so fuck it hehahshdf

sissy desperately grasped onto vanya’s shirt, pinned softly to the wall as vanya kissed down her neck gently, her eyes glowing an ethereal white.  
She pulled back and kissed her again, sissy gasping into her mouth and wrapping her arms around her neck.  
“I love you so fucking much,” Vanya whispered huskily, drawing their foreheads together slowly.

God that voice. It made her weak to the knees.

She didn’t reply, only gave a soft groan, giving a weak thrust against the other woman.

She could almost feel the smirk vanya gave.

“What was that, hon..” She murmured softly, running a hand through her hair.

Thinking of a logical answer escaped Sissy, as she struggled to think of anything but how much she wanted the violinist, her glowing white eyes reading and knowing her every thought, that immaculate suit-

She exhaled slowly.

“You, darlin’, god, I-I want you-“

Vanya’s breathing slows a little, and sissy thought she might just collapse right there on the floor. 

Sissy can feel a gentle pressure slightly immobilising her slightly, feeling the pull vanya’s powers have on her, deep, overpowering, and god, addictive, as vanya kisses her again possessively. Sissy loses herself to the taste of vanyas tongue and her hand in her hair, feeling her legs about to give out any moment now.

“I-I think- we should go to the bedroom-“ Sissy gasped in between kisses, getting a hold of Vanya’s tie, and tugging it softly, pulling her forward a little. She walked backwards pushing the door open with her foot, pulling an amused vanya with her to the bed. She climbed on top of Sissy gently and began her relentless kissing down her neck again.

The feelings of want were washing over sissy in overwhelming waves now, as she gave in to Vanya’s powers, letting them push her down gently onto the bed.

Sissy groaned, “I-I need you- please, I want... “ her legs involuntarily wrapped around vanya as she bucked up slowly, immediately melting into vanyas touch, pulling off her suit jacket slowly, watching Vanya’s eyes darken.

‘Shhh.. we have all night, all night..”


End file.
